Ed meets a Heartless
by Dark13
Summary: Ed wakes up in a strange place, he meets up with Sora and some of the Bleach gang, Rated M for Violence and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I think its high time for a new twist on things, so far i have took just one story line and altered it, or I mixed two togther, so I think its time I mix three, a combanation of Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, and Kingdom Hearts. I think it will go well, but Im not sure yet, so we will have to wait and see._

_ So far I have only seen Bleach up till Ichigo beats Grimjow in Wakko Mundo, so I may add Nel into this, i dont know if anything happens to her in the anime, but I think she would have a posotive affect on Ichigo wene he is Hallowfied._

Edward Elric

He groaned and rolled slowly over, something had went wrong with that new little trick, he remebered trying to use his own alchamy against someone elses, but something had happened, he was infront of that Door again, he put his automail hand over his eyes and sighed, "What happened? I didnt lose any limbs, I feel fine so I dont think they took anything out of me like they did with Teacher, so what happened?" He got up and dusted off his coat, looking around, he wasnt sure, but it seemed alot like he was dreaming, he was fairly sure he had just seen a little thing with a big red nose and a ball of red fluff on its head walk past.

He looked around again and put his hands in his pockets, "Man, I wish Al could see this, might look strange in a giant suit of armor walked around though, everything here is strange..." He walked down a small ally and frowned, a wall was infront of him, and he didnt want to use alchamy to mess it up in case something went wrong again, atlest until he knew what was happening. He turned around and got to the mouth of the ally, stopping dead in his tracks, a giant duck, and a dog, were both wearing cloths, and fighting what looked like the things in the Door.

He ran out and kicked one of them into a trashcan, stopping for a second again as the thing dissapered, he was about to transmute his arm into a blade wene he was tackled by the dog that he was fairly sure was a result of alchemy, but it was to well bound, it acted human, making him think Shouw Tucker might be around. "you got ta' be carefull mister, them things will steal your heart if you arent carefull." He blinked wene he noticed the dog and the duck were both wearing cloths, but he was more concered about the giant key now zipping around hitting the shadow people, more or less makeing them explode.

He got up and grinned, "Sure, Id fall in love with that thing." He laughed again and looked at the key sticking out of a table "Hmm, this thing sure is a peice of work, looks like something Col. Armstrong would have to use to get into his house..." He watched as it turned to sparkling dust and disappered "Hm, an alchemic reaction? mabey, but to do it over that much space you would have to have a philosiphers stone, but it wasnt like any alchemy iv ever seen..." He turned back to the dog and the duck, watching them both jump on and hug a kid of about his age, alittle taller, with spiky brown hair and black outfit with some blue on it and red straps at his hips.

Sora looked at the guy in the red jacket and tilted his head alittle, his amazingly blue eyes narrowed a tiny bit, he pulled Goofy and Donald closer and kneeled down "Who is the guy standing over there? I dont think he is from this world, his cloths are to diffrent." Donald nodded and spoke in his high quacking voice "Well, I think you are right Sora, but we cant ask him that unless he knows he is from another world, so I dont think we are going to find out." Goofy however, walked up to him and held his hand out, his voice had its slight southern drawl to it, but he seemed brighter then he looked at first glance, "Nice to meet you, my name's Goofy, you dont look like youre from around here, were are you from?" He put his sheild on his sholders and grinnned.

Ed looked at the dog infront of him, feeling very small, if this Chimera could talk so well, and fight, he would have to be carefull "Im from Central Headquaters, and my names Edward Elric, just call me Ed, or Fullmetal, either works." Donald walked up to him and folded his arms, his wand held tucked under one arm "That doesnt tell us were you are from, just a place we have never heard of!" Sora walked over and grinned, rubbing the back of his head "Dont mind Donald, he was like that wene I first meet him too, my names Sora, nice to meet ya!" Ed grinned, it was hard to meet this kid and not like him, he shook hands and nodded "Iv meet a few people like that, Lt. Mustang is abit like that, how did you do Alchemy from so far away? you broke down that key thing without getting close to it or seeing it."

Sora was alittle lost and it showed in his eyes "Alchemy? I dont know what that is, and that key is called a Keyblade, I use it to fight the Heartless you saw." He grinned again and the Keyblade flashed into his hand, he set it on his sholder and looked around "You arent from this world are you?" Ed however, wasnt answering, he seemed shocked as he started to mutter to himself "He didnt even clap his hands, there was no circle at all, but he cant have gone through the door, he would either be dead or be missing all his limbs and probley most of his organs, that cant be right."

Donald walked over and sharply poked Ed in the ribs "Hey! You better start talking shrimp!" Clearly not something to say becuse Ed snapped out of his ranting and started to yell at Donald "Who said you need a telescope to see me becuse Im so small!" Sora chuckled and looked between them "Well Goofy, looks like we have another hot head on our hands, I say he comes with us, he clearly isnt from here, and he might be able to help us out later, mabey he can help us find what Im looking for, he might even help me remeber the things Iv forgoten."

Ed sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, I would love to help, but I need to get home, Im looking for a really big black door with words and eyes on it, I need to go back through it, if I can." Sora grinned and held his hand out, his face wreathed in its normal childish sense of trust and frendship, "Lets look together then, its alwease eaiser to find things wene you are with a freind, dont you think?" Ed was alittle shocked, then he grinned and took Soras hand "Yeah, I guess your right, mabey you can help me too, I remeber doing something with my younger brother, then something went wrong, all I remeber is my room coming apart, and shooting through that door, so if I can find it I should be able to get back home as long as I pay the right price."

Sora grinned and looked at their linked hands for a second, then he looked around and folded his hands behind his head, "Well, it would be great to find that door, if we knew were we are, but we are alittle lost, we havent ever been here before!" Ed feel forward and groaned "Your kidding, right? I mean, you have to have atlest some idea of were we are, Im not even from this stupid planet!" Sora grinned alittle and rubbed the back of his head "Ummm, we are near a place to get food?" He pointed to a small stand that sold ice cream and laughed as his new freind grumbled abit about hating being lost.

_And I think that should be good for this chapter, I will work on getting more up soon though! tell me what you think so long as you arent telling my I spelled something wrong, that just annoys me, and it takes longer for me to get things up then, if you like it, let me know, I may make some intresting pairings, but you will have to wait to see on those!_


	2. Chapter 2

_ And now! time for chapter two! were we bring Ichigo into this thing! and later, Kenpachi Zarachi will show up to rock the world! (literly, have you ever seen Kenpachi fight? the man is insane!) So! on to the story!_

Ichigo

Ichigo sat up and gtretched, he was wearing his black shihakusho, and he had Zangetsu across his back, so he knew he was in his Soul Reaper body. He walked around the small courtyard he wa in, his eyes narrowed and his face in its normal expression, he walked slowly along the narrow path, Zangetsu held tightly in his hand.

He walked for awhile before seeing something that really bothered him, it looked like a Hallow but it was eating the heart of a living person, not the heart he recognized, this one floated above the person and was shaped like a drawing, he didnt know what was going on, but he didnt like it. He brought his hand up to his face and blew out a slow breath, useing his Hallow-factation to make a hallow mask, increasing his strength, speed, and overall health, he pulled back his Banki and swung, a wall of black and red shot forward and hit the 'Hallow', killing it, under his mask he grinned, he didnt even need to talk to use his Tetsuga Tenshow anymore.

He walked over to the man laying on the ground, his strange yellow and black eyes narrowed, "Something isnt right, he should have a soul chain connected to him..." He didnt even realize he was talking to himself, his voice a strange echo of his voice, and another, rougher sounding voice. He sighed and looked around, he wasnt in the human world or the Soul Society, was this mabey somewere Eizen had made? He just didnt know.

Sora

Sora walked down the road with his hands behind his head, his freinds behind him, Ed and Donald were actully getting along really well, they were both going on about something called Transmutation, whatever that was, Sora looked around and sighed, thinking ice cream sounded good, he looked down an ally and froze, there was a strange white mask looking out at him. It was a grinning face, with red eyes and a long snout like build, and large black horns sweeping forward across its face, then it faded until it was gone.

Ed looked at Sora and frowned, "hey, Sora, everything okay? you look like you saw a ghost..." Sora looked at Ed and shook his head, sweat beading down a pale face, Sora forced a shaky grin and ran towards the end of the road. "Lets just get out of here guys! I think I smell food ahead!" The others fallowed him, missing the bone mask with sweeping horns stepping out of the ally, fallowed by a pitch black dog body with a large hole that went through its neck.

The Hallow, given the name Hellhound, chuckled and spoke to herself in a strange triple echo voice, a shout, a whisper, and a normal voice. "HaHaHa, they all have such spirit pressure, I wonder what will happen wene they meet the famed Ichigo, what they will do?" Rather then fade away like most hallows did, walking through a wall, Hellhound tilted her head and disintagrated, as if a stong breeze had blown away a pile of ashes.

Kenpachi

Kenpaci opened his eyes, then sat up, his Lt. was on his sholder, were she alwease sat, her pink hair and youthfull body giving off the imression of a child, but she was anything but, just as Kenpahi knew, he stood up and put his hand on his sword handle. "So, were are we, Yachiru?" He looked at his Lt. his eye not hidden by the eyepatch showed bordem, something commen with him wene he wasnt fighting someone. Yachiru smiled and drapped her arms over Kenpachis broad sholder. "I dont know Kenny, this place sure isnt the Soul Scociety, its not the human world or Whaco Mundo either, lets go that way!"

She pointed to the left, throgh a solid wall, "I think I heard Icchi over that way wene you werre sleeping!" THAT got Kenpachis attantion, "Really now? well, you should have woke me up Yachiru." He pulled his Zanbakto out and sliced the wall in half, then he stepped over the rubble and looked around, "Hmmm, he isnt useing enough Spirit Pressure to track him, ah well."

Yachiru smiled and held on tighter, knowing Kenpachi was going to start running in a second, "I still want to know how you track them if you cant feel their Spirit Pressure, you know were they are and you know if they are strong or not." Kenpachi started running, not as fast as some of the other captions could go with a flash step, but close, he didnt use Kiddo, Flash Step, or know the name of his sword, but that didnt bother him, he was still the strongest person in the Soul Society, unless Old Man Yamamoto decided to go out and fight, he would be keen to find out who would win there.

"Guess Im just strange that way, arent I?" Yachiru smiled and nodded, "Thats okay Kenny! I think you are the best caption there is! no one can beat you!" Kenpachi laughed and kept sliceing walls out of the way, just smashing through some with his sword pointed forward just for the sheer joy of knowing he was stronger then the wall. "I cant arguee with that Yachiru, some have tried but they arent even strong enough to be a morning work out." He slashed through another wall and looked around, waiting for his Lt. to decide on a direction to go well he tried to find the direction that a sudden surge of energy was comeing from, it wasnt Spirit Pressure, it was something else, he grinned and turned towards it. "There is someone very strong over that way, lets go Yachiru" She smiled and nodded. "Lets do it Kenny!"

_ And thats the end of chapter two! I like how its going so far, lets see if I can keep going like this and make a good fanfic! also, I do not own Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Kingdom Hearts._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Alright, so, I was going to make this chapter a boss fight of Kenpachi and a Gaurd Armor, but my computer didnt save it, so, I am going to fallow Ed, Sora, Donald, and Goofy alittle more! only, Donald and Goofy are lost as can be! So, this will be a chance for Ed and Sora to get to know each other! Woot! Caution, this chapter will contain a small amout of yaoi, nothing hard core, just some...stuff!_

Sora

Sora put his hands behind his head and looked around the small courtyard him and Ed were in, there were in, there were a few houses, a small shop that was closed for the night, and some broken barrels, what really intrested them though, was the giant hole in the wall, like someone had smashed their way through. "Well, whatever it was Ed, I think its gone now, lets see if we can find Donald and Goofy this way, Donald might have got mad and blew the wall up to get around it!" Ed grinned at his new friends colorfull outlook on life. "For some reason, I think you are right Sora, couldnt be the fact that Donald gets mad at the smallest spark, kind of like a barrel of gun powder left next to a fire."

Sora tilted his head alittle and frowned, "Whats gun powder? is it like salt? i dont like salt, it makes good food to funny tasteing, like the water back home." Ed blinked a few times as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. "You dont know what gun powder is? It makes stuff blow up, you know, like...this?" He pointed at the wall and waited. Sora blinked a few more times, then smiled, "Well, as long as it isnt salt okay!" He turned and walked away, his baggy shorts swishing around his hips, giving Ed a very good veiw. Ed shook his head and ran after Sora "Hey! wait up! we just came from that way!"

Twenty minutes later

"See, we went in a big circle Sora, we have passed that crate three times now!" Sora looked at the box, then he walked over and knelt down near it, tilting his head to the side, "Oh yeah, I guess we have..." Ed felt his jaw drop for two reasons, first, he found himself enjoying the veiw of Soras backside, secondly, it had taken him twenty minutes to relize they had passed the same crate more then once. "Well, come on Sora, lets find a place to stay for tonight, if I know Goofy, he will have found Leon and Yuffie by now, and they will find us tommarow!"

Ed sighed and nodded, "Alright, just as long as we dont have to fight more of those heartless things, or a nobodie, they both creep me out." Sora gave him a big shock by throwing both arms around the shorter man and hugging him tightly, the smile heard clearly in his voice. "Oh, is the big bad magic guy afraid of a little heartless? Dont worry! you can sleep in my bed if your scared!" Sora jumped back and laughed as Ed swung a metal fist at him, "Come on, lighten up alittle, everyone is scared the first time they fight a heartless, I had no idea what they were wene I first saw them, I was thinking id lost my mind."

They walked into a small hotel and pooled their munnies together. "Hmmm, we have enough for one room, we can either get a really big bed, or, we can get a small bed with a couch, up to you Ed!" Ed felt his cheeks redden as he thought about sharing a bed, then he sighed, "We may as well both be comfy, lets get the one bed" sora nodded and paid the moogle, then he ran to the room and kicked his shoes off before jumping onto the bed and spreadinh his arms and legs out. "Mmmm! a real bed! Donald never lets us get one often, he thinks they are stupid."

Ed took his shoes off, then his coat, he stretched and moved his automail arm abit, frowning as he went throgh some stretchs. Sora watched Ed, watching the metal arm "How did that happen anways? I mean, it goes all the way to your chest, it looks painfull." Ed sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his hands, his gloves long lost from fights. "...Me and my brother, Alphonse, we did what is never allowed in alchemy, the ultimate sin, we tried to bring our mother back from the dead, we just wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh... to be a family again." Tears feel and landed on the flor, his legs, his hands.

Sora crawled over and wrapped his arms around Eds chest, pulling him back, suprising the young alchemist, he looked back, his ear against Soras chest, the steady beat of his heart clearly heard by Ed. "Im sorry, I shouldnt have asked, i can see it still hurts you inside, I shouldnt have asked, Im sorry this happened to you, to your brother, Im sorry about your mother." Ed tried to fight back tears, but after so many years, he couldnt stop them. He turned and buried his face against Soras chest, his body shaking as he cried, Sora rubbed his back, holding Ed close.

Ed looked up, tears welling in his eyes. "We just wanted to make her happy, instead, I lost a leg, Al lost his body, I gave up my arm to save him." Sora winced alittle, hearing had bad it was for them, then, very slowly, he leaned down, hesitated a second, then gently kissed Ed on the forhead. Ed looked up, alittle suprised, then he pushed Sora back against the bed as he kissed Sora gently, hesitantly, on the mouth. Sora ran his hand up the automail, starting at the hand, ending at the sholder, he took Eds shirt off and felt the scars, running his fingers over the metal. Ed looked down at him, seeing the wonder in Soras eyes, then he kissed Sora again.

"We can stop, if you want to" Sora grinned alittle, and instead of answering, unzipped his jumper to the waist, then he pulled his arms free, wanting to be skin to skin with Ed, he lifted his head alittle and kissed Eds nipple, the left one was gone, metal lay over were it was, he grazed it with his teeth, then shivered as Ed did the same to his nipples, a small gasp escaped Sora as Ed ran his tounge over Soras nipples, he wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him down, ontop of him, he nuzzled Eds neck and shivered, his eyes closed, "Lets stop here for now, atlest, until we are both ready."

Ed nodded and wrapped his arms around Sora, then they both snuggled down under the blankets and closed their eyes, their forheads barely touching together, their hands, automail and flesh, locked together, as they both fell asleep, they both relized, there would be more to happen,

and wene it came time to part, well, if they could find a way to open this gate without making a payment of limbs, they could alwease do it again becuse Ed had already come through without lossing anything. Both feel asleep smiling.

Miles away in another motel

Donald

"Goofy, I am going to count to three, and if you are still laying on that couch..." Donald trned the corner and saw a empty bed, and the beloved couch he prefured sleeping on in motels, with Goofy sprawled on it, snoring away. "...Gwaaaaaah!" from outside the window, a bird spooked and fluttered away from the loud crashing and the sound of Goofy apologizing, the couch was just alot more comfy then the bed!


	4. Chapter 4

_OK! So I figure you have all noticed its starting to get alittle steamy, not much yet, but that will change in the next few chapters! I had planned on a long chapter about Kenpachi fighting a High Gaurd Armour, I know it wasnt in the game, and Im sure I would have heard about that, but I figure at some point Sora and them will stumble across Kenpachi after his fight, and he will tell them about it! now! time for Hellhound to wake our little love birds! Bwahahahahahaha! To the That-Guy Cave! *Dives down a random pipe like Mario with acompaning music*_

Ed

He groaned alittle and sat up, Soras arm slideing off his chest, he grinned down at him and stretched alittle, rubbing his hair before he noticed a strange woman with a sword and wearing a long white robe sitting on a chair facing them. He started to jump out of bed before remebering he was wearing boxers that had slid down his hips abit in the night, he glared at the woman and swallowed, watching her watch him. "Hello young Alchemist, I am Hellhound, just call me H." Her voice was soft, but full of power, her golden brown eyes watched him with intrest, her lower face hidden by the bottom of a grinning mask.

Ed slowly pulled his boxers up higher and got out of bed, watching the stranger all the time as he pulled his pants on. She smiled alittle and nodded to Sora "Your young love there has seen me before, though not as I am now, I am what is called a Hallow, and a powerfull one at that, i was a Vasto Lordas, now, i am a Eranncar, that may mean nothing to you, but you will soon meet a young man wearing a black robe and with a large sword, his name is Ichigo, tell him a Hallow has spoken to you, and she has information about a man called Aizen."

Ed was about to yell something at her, but Sora groaned in his sleep and turned over, causeing Ed to look away for a split seccond, wene he looked back the woman was gone and a small black flower was on the table, as well as a card, glancing back at Sora to make sure he was still asleep, Ed walked slowly over to the card and picked it up, reading it quickly. He frowned alittle and looked at the flower, his hands on his hips, he sighed and stretched, then hopped in the shower.

Sora

Sora rolled over and shivered, then he sat up and looked around, water was running in the next room, and Eds cloths were missing, he grinned a tiny bit and pulled on his own outfit, then he sat on the edge of the bed and waited expectently, he didnt have to wait long before the water shut off and Ed walked out with a towel around his waist, his face hidden by a second towel which he was useing to dry his hair, Ed tossed the towel away and looked up, his hands poised to take his towel from around his waist until he heard a sharp wolf whistle.

Ed looked around and felt his face turn beet red, Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned forward with a huge grin on his face, "Ohh! take it off and lets see the rest of you!" Sora laughed and bounced on the bed alittle, he had finaly struck someone else speachless! He waved his hand alittle and looked Ed up and down "Come on! just a quick peek!" He was shocked into speachlessness wene Ed gave a quick, Devil-May-Care smile and gave a very quick flash of both sides of his body before getting dressed.

Sora swallowed and tried to force THAT rather appeling image from his mind, he blinked a few times and spied the flower on the table. "Hey Ed, whats with the flower? I havent ever seen any like that before, atlest, never a black one before." Ed looked back at the flower and frowned, pulling his coat on as he walked over "Its kind of hard to explain, this crazy lady with a mask on the bottum of her face was watching us sleep, she left that flower here with a card and siad we would need it later, I dont know, its kind of strange I thought too." Ed sighed and kissed Sora gently on the lips, then he grinned and held his hand out "Come on, lets go and find Donald and Goofy." Sora nodded and got out of bed with a grin, the flower in his free hand as he held Eds with his other hand.

Ed

Together Ed and Sora walked out of the hotel, hand in hand, they looked around, then they reluctently dropped hands and started jogging down the street, looking for any signs of their freinds, Ed got infront of Sora and grinned a tiny bit, waving his hips to give Sora a good veiw since he had so many yesterday, he was paying more attation to that then were he was going, so he slammed right into a stranger, one with orange hair, a giant sword, and a black shihakusho robe. Ed looked up into the strangers handsome, but at the same time, rough, face and mummbled an apology as Sora caught up, laughing at the sight of Ed laying flat on his back well the stranger stood there like nothing had happened.

Sora quickly stuck his hand out and smiled "Sorry about him, he kind of got ahead of me and was showing off in a very good way, then he ran into you, im Sora, the guy who ran into you is Ed" Ichigo blinked a few times and shook hands "Pleasure to meet you, im Ichico, im amazed you two can see me, really everyone can, its like a strange dream..." Sora frowned a tiny bit and tilted his head "Why wouldnt we be able to see you? you stand out almost as much as Ed does." Before Ichigo could answer, Ed spoke from next to Sora "Its becuse he is a Soul Reaper, just like that one lady told me, she said we would meet you, but I didnt belive her, anyways, this might make more sense to you then it did me, but she said she is a Hallow, something called an Eranncar? She also said she could help you with some information about a guy called Aizen."

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, then his hand flew to his Zanbakto hilt and tightened there. "So, you know a Hallow? guess you might not be as freindly as you look, start talking before i start chopping!" Ed glared as Sora summened his Keyblade, Eds arm turned to a large blade, all three took a fighting stance and waited. "All I know is she saw me almost naked, alright? Kind of a ackward way to meet a person seeing as my boyfreind hadnt even seen me naked at the time!" All three seemed either shocked, or confussed at that statment, and it showed on there faces. "A Hallow almost saw you naked?" "Im your boyfreind?" "Did I just say that out loud?"

Needless to say, after that statement, they all relaxed abit and sat down, got something to drink, and filled each other in as best they all could, Sora leaning back against eds chest, Ed smiling alittle and holding Soras hand, and Ichigo watchign them both, a small smile on his face. After everything was said, he folded his hands on the table, "Well, I may as well go too, Im lost, but this place doesnt seem to have any answers, and Im happy for you two, were Im from, guys going out with guys is frowned on, some people even go as far as trying to beat them to death, but you two seem happy together, mabey wene I get home, Ill take Orihime on a date, if she will go with me, you two would like her, she is kind of strange, but one of the nicest people I have ever had the great fourtone of knowing!"

_And thats it for this chapter! I hope you are enjoying it so far, it is great fun to write! so, on to the big question on everyones mind! How big is Eds- *gets smacked by Ed* I mean, Wene will we see Ed and Sora go at- *gets smaked by Sora* geez, touchy arent we? okay fine, who is Hellhound really? And why does she not like Aizen? And will Ichigo get to join Ed and Sora in bed! *swallows as Ichigo puts Zangetso uncomfurtable close to my face* i mean...RUN AWAY! woop woop woop woop! *dives down another pipe* *Ichigo* could this day get any stranger? *Sora and Ed make a giant sunday with Orihima, adding grapes, peanuts, apples, pie crust, and mayo* *Ichigo* ...I just had to ask, didnt I? *Ed, Sora, and Orihima shouting together* Yes! You did! *Orihima* now come and eat some sunday with us! Its going to be tasty! *Ichigo* ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_ Okay!Time for a new chapter! But before I do that, I do not own Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Kingdom Hearts, or anything I may add later, I dont know yet, Id need more ideas on who to add, and what they are from. But I can worry about that later! This chapter they run into Kenpachi, who helps them kill every Heartless and Nobody they run into, and we are going to have more of Hellhound! So that should be fun, WOOHOO! *does shifty eyes* Sorry, to much soda!_

Ed

Ed and Sora sighed and stretched, both of them were alittle tired after fighting close to three Nobodys, Ichigo on the other hand, seemed annoyed, but it might have just been the way his face alwease looked, hard for them to tell, and he seemed slightly tense. '_Sure' _Ed thought '_Its kind of hard to breath in the weird mist that was alwease around, but whats up with him? Ichigo sure does seem out of it lately...' _He shook his head and looked around, wondering were Donald and Goofy were, Ed tilted his head alittle and frowned at a loud booming sound, it wasnt far away, and it might be a Heartless, or one of those Hollow Ichigo had told them about, only one way to find out.

They ran around the building they were behind and stopped at the strange scene infront of them, there was Donald and Goofy, both backing away from a small girl with a green robe and what looked like a ram skull mask on her head, Donald was talking well Goofy held his sheild up "I dont know what kind of Heartless you are, but you sure are a strange looking one!" He raised his wand into the air, about to hit her with a thundra, wene a tall teen with orange hair, and a strange mask showed up infront of him, his eyes were black with yellow iris' looking at him, the mask was white, with sharp teeth, and red marks along the side of it, Donald glared, then yelled and swung his staff, shooting a bolt of lightning from the tip, then he swallowed as the stranger swung his sword, a curtion of black with a red edge trailing behind it, knocking the lightning off course. "Dont attach my freinds! you got that!" The voice was strange, a echoing sound almost, but it sounded like a normal voice, and a voice of a monster.

Sora ran forward and spread his arms infront of Donald and Goofy, glaring at Ichigo without any fear "THEN DONT ATTACH MINE!" It was one of the few times Sora had raised his voice, and it seemed to shock Ichigo even though he didnt know that, becuse he stepped back alittle and lowered his sword. The mask broke apart and Ichigo turned to the little girl, letting Sora and Ed get their freinds up to date, before he could say anything however, Nel had slammed into his stomach well screaming one word... "ICHIGO!"

He could and looked down at Nel, the breath knocked out of him, but he was still smiling alittle, he hadnt seen Nel for a long time now, and it was clear she still had something of a crush on him, since she was crying into his stomach and going on about how she thought she would never see him again. He patted her on the back and smiled "Its good to see you too Nel" She looked up at him and sniffed, then she smiled and hugged him before jumping up onto his sholder and pointing back at Donald and Goofy "Who are they Ichigo? Nel was playing endless tag and Nel fell down a hole with a big door at the bottum and then I woke up here, Nel was going to ask them were I am but they tried to attach me." Ichigo blinked and took a second to sort that all out, it seemed Nel had the tendanceey to talk about herself in the third person half the time still.

"Nel, that is Donald, Goofy, Ed, and Sora, they are some new freinds of mine, guys, this is Nel, i meet her awhile back, she helped me alot and I have been freinds with her ever sense." Sora smiled and waved, Donald grumbled as Goofy walked over and shook her hand, and Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes, if this little girl had come from the same place as Ichigo, then the Gate was getting to more worlds, something strange was going on, that was for sure.

Ichigo

He sighed and walked after the others, Donald had said something about a 'Gummy ship'? He didnt know what was going on, but he was fairly sure candy wasnt going to help, it would probley just make Nel hyper, and then he would have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didnt hurt herself. Ichigo looked around alittle and frowned, they were in a empty lot with some barrels stacked in the corner, he wasnt sure why, but he had the feeling there was something here that he couldnt see, sure enough, he was right.

But he didnt know what shocked him more, the fairly large ship that appered infront of them, or Nel jumping off his sholder and running at the tall woman with the sword on her hip and the half a grinning mask on the bottum of her face, screaming "Hellhound!" and almost tackling the tall woman, he sighed and put his hand on his sword "Well, things just got alittle more intresting here I think, I have no idea who that is, but Nel is acting like she knows her, so mabey she isnt one of the Arrencar that are after me." He looked at Sora and Ed, both of them watching Nel hug the stranger. "Come on guys, lets go and see who that is, then you can tell me about the space ship." They walked over to Nel and Hellhound, figureing they could atlest try and get a few answers about how they had gotten here.

_ And thats the end of this chapter! just how much room is on that ship if it now has Chip, Dale, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Ed, Ichigo, Nel, and Hellhound? And a even better question! How much wood could a wood chuck chuck! Riddle me that Batman! *points dramaticly at Batman* ...Fine, be that way, Riddle me that Batman! LOL! oh, so fun to mess with people who arent in this story, anyways, I will have the next chapter up as soon as i can, please send ideas on pairings if you are intrested in seeing one, or ideas on the next world they visit, Im personaly thinking Halloween Town, mostly becuse I think Jack needs to show up and be his normal spooky self, mabey freak Ed right the hell out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So! Its been awhile since I posted anything. Sorry about that! My computer has been broken, so thats why. Anyways, it is working fine now so I will be posting a new chapter as soon as it is finished, so as soon as this one is done! If anyone has a pairing they would like to see or a charecter they want me to bring in, just let me know and I will think about adding them, or mabey doing a short story for you!_

Chapter 5.

Sora.

Sora frowned a tiny bit and watched the stranger with the mask talk, thinking he had never heard of these things, mabey they were like Nobodies, he just didnt know. That thought was soon fallowed by the sudden urge to go and eat some ice cream. He shook his head and leaned against Ed, glancing at Ichigo frown more and more, even wene Nel jumped onto his sholder. "So," Ichigo said, "The reason you left, was you were like Nel, another group of Hallows adopted you, but wene you got turned into a Arrancar, they were killed by a higher ranching Arrancar." Hellhond nodded and leaned back, sitting cross legged, her arms folded under her chest, her white top had no sleeves and was tight against her chest, her pants were also tight and trimmed in black at the cuffs. "Yes, I was made an arrancar, I am ranked number two." She lifted her shirt from her stomach to show a elaborate number 2 next to a red studded silver belly ring. "I decided if my brother and two sisters could be killed then I can do everything in my power to kill the Arrancar and Aizen." Ichigo frowned more and leaned back, his eyes on the wall behind Hellhound.

Ed leaned forward and set his automail hand on the table, "So, mabey I am wrong, but it sounds almost like you guys are like things I knew in my world, they are called Humonculis, a human puppet more or less that gets a soul put into it, but to really make them, you need to try and break the one rule that should never be broken. You need to try and bring the dead back to life, me and my brother tried that, I lost my leg, he lost his body, I gave up my arm to bring him back, what was supposed to be our mother was a monster." He glared at the table and clenched his hand. "After awhile, I passed the test to be a alchemist in the military, awhile after that I meet the humonculis, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Glutteny, Pride, Sloth, all of them had diffrent powers, and all of them were very hard to kill, buts its like... its like some of them had memories of the past, of the person they were supposed to be, it didnt make sense becuse they werent that person, but at the same time they were, Pride looked just like my mom."

Sora frowned and took Eds hand, holding it tightly, then he looked up. "Its kind of like the Nobodies too, most of them look the same, unless they had a really strong will, then they still looked alot like their old selves, but they werent. They are still try to protect some people though, atlest, thats what Axel did, becuse him and Roxas were friends." All of them frowned and shook their heads, then looked up at a loud explosion, wene the dust cleared, Kenpachi Zarachi stood there grinning at them, a large metal suit of armor floated towards him, but he swung his sword backwards and sliced it in half. "Well now, Ichigo, what a pleasure to see you here, if you are fighting more things like that, I want to join your little group, I havent had fun like this in a long time.'

A sudden girlish laugh shocked most of them as a little girl in a black robe jumped from Kenpachis sholder and landed on the table, looking at all of them in turn. "Yeah, Kenny hasnt had fun in a long time now!" She pointed at Ichigo and smiled, "Carrot-head!" Then she pointed at Ed, "Shorty!" Then Sora "Smiley!" then Donald "Quacker!" Then Goofy, "Lanky-dog!" then Nel "Goat-head!' then Hellhound, "Hmmmm...and Ill call you...Pretty eyes!" She laughed and jumped back onto Kenpachis sholder, watching Hellhounds bright amber eyes. All of them but Ichigo seemed confussed, he just looked at Kenpachi and sighed. "As long as you dont attach me or anyone else here, we are trying to get back to our worlds, there arent supposed to be soul reapers here. So Im not sure that going around trying to kill everyone we meet is a good idea, but those things, go ahead and fight them."

Kenpachi grinned and put his Zanbakto against his sholder. "Hmmm, sounds like it should be fun, I may even get the rust off this thing fighting a few more of these things!" Sora frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm, Donald, are we all going to fit? Cause I think we might need to get a bigger ship." Sora looked over at Donald and Goofy, who were already getting on the ship, which Chip and Dale had already changed to make room for the new people in their group, "...Oh, I guess that works too." Sora's face went red, then even darker red as Ed kissed his cheek and Ichigo put a hand on his sholder. "Dont worry Sora, im confussed too, this all makes no sense to me, but I'v just learned to go with it, makes it alot easier." Sora looked up at the tall teen and grinned, thinking he was a nice guy, cute too, in a rough sort of way, mabey him Ed and Ichigo could all share a room some time... _'Yeah'_ his mind told him _'Thats a good idea, mabey you can talk him into wearing a pair of shorts too, and handleing more then that sword!' _His face went bright red and he grinned a tiny bit to himself, his mind going over images that were better left unsaid, but, since he was just a cue, kind of niave kid, it wasnt anything TOO bad!

_ And thats it for this chapter! tell me what you think, and any pairing ideas you might have. If anyone wants one that isnt in the story, just let me know and mabey i can make a good one! *put finger tips together* Yes. Yes. Make one with Ichigo, Sora, and Ed, then, just for fun, throw Uryu in too! Bwahahahahaha! good times! *runs and hides in Urahrara's shop* YOULL NEVER GET ME NOW FOR SAYING THAT ICHIGO! *laughs and starts eating random candy* Till next time! This ISNT the years premiere super natural spirit warrior! I am NOT Don Conongi! Sorry, had alot of starbursts, they are good but make me kind of hyper! Send pairing ideas, and if you want one that might not happen, just tell me who, and how steamy you want it!_


End file.
